All the Lonely People
by Kitt the adorable idiot
Summary: A songfic based on the Beatles "Eleanore Rigby"


Title: All the Lonely People  
Author: Kitt  
Pairings: 1+R; 1+2  
Category: Angst  
Warnings: Yaoi, ANGST, AU, TWT...and OOC  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, never have...never will. The song Eleanor Rigby is written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, and sung by the Beatles.  
Comments: Love this song, so naturally I find a way to incorporate it into a fic. Hope you enjoy. Just to say, this is the most depressing thing I've ever written, so I think I wanna go jump off a bridge now. Spirit babe!!! Thankie for betaing...and aol hates me too, and won't let me back on!! Love you! ::SPLEEN::  
  
  
  
All the Lonely People  
  
  
Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people  
  
The sky was a twisted mass of black on grey, the angry clouds covered by the darkness of the night. The wind whipped against a figure clad in all white, the complete antithesis of the stormy landscape. The figure made it's way up to a small church at the top of a hill. Bare trees whistled in the wind, singing the songs of both the damned and the blessed, but with the piercing whistle it was impossible to separate the two. The figure stared at the door, eyes watching with childlike intensity at the figure struggling against the wind to close the church's windows. She entered the large doors with a push.  
  
  
Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice  
in the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face   
that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for  
  
The young woman entered the church, and glanced down at the rice that adorned the floor. Her eyes missed the black cloaked figure that approached her. "Ojousan? Is that you?"  
  
She glanced up like a frightened puppy, and the priest fiercely wrapped his arms around the girl. She didn't return the embrace, but stood until the boy let her go. She gave him a smile. "Duo, whatever are you being so civil to me for?"  
  
Relena looked into Duo's eyes, which were wild with some violent emotion. "With what..." Duo fought down a sob, "happened, we should be friends, no use for a fight that's of no use now."   
  
Relena just shook her head, and gave Duo the smile she kept for her job as vice foreign minister. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Father Maxwell..." She trailed off, her eyes focusing on the small rice fragments scattered on the floor once again.   
  
Duo grabbed the girl. "Damnit, Relena, I won't lose you too."   
  
She just gave him a small smile. "Duo, I have no idea what's got you so excited, but could I bother you to stay for a night?"  
  
Duo sighed, and led the girl to a room.  
  
  
  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?  
  
Duo stared out the window, watching the rain whip against the flimsy window. The night air grew cold with some unknown force, teasing the wet air from rain to snow and back again. Duo heard a noise by the graves, and leapt out the door with a melancholy hope. Maybe...just maybe. He approached to see a black tomcat sitting at the grave. Duo brushed the cat aside, and fell at the grave, dry sobs erupting from his chest, mixing with the violent howls of the night air.   
  
Father McKenzie, writing the words  
of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks  
in the night when there's nobody there  
What does he care  
  
Duo walked back in the doors, checking on Relena before coming back to his office. He sat down to his desk, taking off his robe. He stared at the mirror at his sunken cheeks and shortened hair. He shook his head and sat down to work on his sermon for the week.   
  
"Pacifism..." He growled, and balled up the paper, throwing it into the waste basket. He could not preach something he did not even believe in. He sighed, sinking into the chair, thinking of the love that never could have been...  
  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?  
  
Duo awoke from his sleep at the hard desk, with a feeling of emptiness. The air stirred with a sense of...wrongness. He rubbed his eyes and glared out the window. One tree had been split by lightning from the terrible storm of the day before. Frost coated the window, and he touched his finger to the fingers of his reflection. Was it better on that side of the glass? But he never could reach. It was a barrier of glass, which he could never break, lest the image be gone forever...  
  
Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people  
  
Duo enters Relena's room with a cup of cheap coffee to ward the chill that lurked in the air. Sounds of a cup are heard breaking as Duo sees the peaceful expression on Relena's face.  
  
Eleanor Rigby, died in the church  
and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt  
from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved  
  
Duo finished digging the hole after his normal Sunday patrons had wandered home. He shook the bangs from his face, and walked back to the church to bring out the body. The day had not warmed, and the sun hid behind heavy clouds, making the day dreary. The clouds cried tears of ice, and Duo shook the moisture from his face, assured that it was from the falling precipitation. He did not look at the graves he passed.   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Chang Wufei  
  
Trowa Barton  
  
Duo walked to the last grave and dumped the body into the large empty hole, next to her husband's grave. He turned to cover the body with soil, and the fleeting thought that no one had come for such a world altering event passed through his mind. It left as fast as it had arrived.  
  
  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?  
  
Duo glared at the grave. Relena Yuy. He sat next to the other grave, cursing the very person's soul that lay inside. With the promise he had made on Heero's deathbed, he was cursed with ever breathing damnation. To live, to walk a living hell without the one person he had loved with all his soul. Living...Duo's expression faltered. He would live, but his eyes betrayed his folly. Yes, he was more dead than those souls of the graves he had prepared himself.   
  
  
  
-Owari-  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
